Ents
History Based out of an enigmatic land known only as “The Northern Continent” these sentient wooden beings have been noted as being the oldest living creatures to have walked under the sun. Having lived in the Fangorn Forest, under a landmass known as the “Misty Mountain” this tribe of beings flourished for thousands of years before coming into contact with Rusaku Ōtsutsuki. Rusaku had stumbled upon these beings during a mission he had been put on just before his official leaving of Myoboku, his goal was to climb the misty mountain and attain a fruit that the tallest tree upon the mountain would bare once every hundred years. Upon discovering the tribal society, Rusaku inquired about the fruits location and how he may attain it. Much to his surprise the Ents were very much against the idea of him collecting this sacred fruit, and decided to ‘test’ him as a means to prove how worthy he was. Rusaku would graciously accept the tasks that they had laid out for him, and was able to finish said tasks with very little effort. The first was to nurture a diseased shrub back to health, so it may bare fruit once again. Rusaku, being so in tune with Nature himself as a sage, and as an avid user of Mokuton was able to perform several simple techniques, and within the day the Shrub was back to it’s full health and producing ripe fruits. The second task was to ingest the same fruit that he had grown, and survive. It turns out that he had grown quite the dangerous fruits, as upon ingesting them, a normal human male would succumb to sickness within the hour. Luckily, Rusaku’s homeland of Myoboku had quite the training program for resisting poisons from all around the world. In retrospect, this fruit was unknown even to the toads, but his training had given him enough tolerance to survive even this fruit with little more than food poisoning. The third and final task was to participate in a ceremony that would allow the Ents to see within Rusaku’s mind, revealing to them his true intentions and the purity in his heart. Once the ceremony was done, the Ents were pleased to announce Rusaku was worthy of the pilgrimage to the top of the mountain. Though, before he had the chance to depart from the forests, the eldest tree without a name approached the boy, and offered an alliance. Having seen the boy’s purity, he deemed him worthy of being the first human to ever hold the Ent summoning contract. Currently, the Ents are station within the forests of Konohagakure, a mountain at the edge of the Land of Fire, and the Moon. Abilities As one would expect of massive sentient trees, the Ents posses the ability to manipulate wood to their will; commonly known as Mokuton. Though, unlike most users, they posses the innate ability to absorb almost any chakra that comes into contact with their techniques. An ability likened to that of the Senju grand tree and the Senju grand leaders. Not only do they posses powerful techniques, they also have an immense raw strength comparable to that of a hundred men. One more than one occasion, a single Ent was seen lifting a boulder several times it’s enormous size with ease, and tossing it several hundred meters. It is safe to assume that these beings are more than capable of restraining even the most powerful of foes with just their raw power. Though, what they gain in strength, they lack in speed. The ents are a largely slow summon, so they prefer to remain either stationary or rely on their smaller counterparts for swift battles. The smaller Ent’s are usually just above the size of an ordinary human (Approximately 7’6) and are usually seen riding their Mokuton bore mounts, that stand at about the same size as a Clydesdale. These fierce warriors are quick on their feet and can deliver powerful strikes. Unfortunately they lack the ability to produce powerful Mokuton techniques, unlike their siblings. Alone, they can produce low level techniques such as the Cutting technique and things of the like, but in collaboration with one or more partners, they can produce Mokuton on similar levels to that of their elders. Finally there are the golems. Not to be confused with the summons used by a select few in another part of the world, these mokuton constructs lack the ability to produce any techniques on their own. They rely fully on brute strength and outnumbering their opponent. Standing at a whopping 15 feet tall, these brutes wield either Mokuton hammars, or broadswords and attack with immensely strong swings.